In general, a TDM/TDMA scheme is mainly used as a transport protocol in a conventional broadband satellite broadcast/communication system. In case of a broadcast system, data is transmitted in the form of a continuous stream based on a TDM scheme, and a start point of a frame is detected on a basis of known data (unique data) at a reception end and data due to a satellite channel error is restored based on the detected start point of the frame.
FIG. 1 illustrates a satellite broadcast communication network of the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a forward link from a gate way 100 to users 104, 106, and 108 uses a satellite broadcast channel, and a reverse link from the users 104, 106, and 108 to the gateway uses a short burst packet of TDMA type.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a packet is composed of elongated preamble data, which is used for detecting a burst start point and estimating a channel error, and user data, which is data information. Such a packet is excellent for detecting a start point of data. However, as shown in FIG. 3, in the occurrence of a channel error having an irregular random variable such as time variable carrier phase noise, when the channel error is estimated in the preamble and subsequently compensated for in a data section, an estimate error occurs, which causes a problem that data is not properly restored.
In addition, in order to address this problem, carrier phase noise is obtained at a reception end with respect to all possible data streams and then data is restored using the same, which entails an increase of computational complexity at the reception end.